vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Asriel Dreemurr
WARNING: This article contains major spoilers of the game: Undertale. |-|Asriel Dreemurr= |-|God of Hyperdeath= |-|Full Power= Summary Asriel Dreemurr is the biological child of Toriel and Asgore and the adoptive brother of Chara. He serves as the final boss of the True Pacifist Route. Before his death, Asriel was a docile, unadventurous, and loving child. He cared for Chara as a sibling, and he trusted them when they came up with a plan to escape the Underground that involved them consuming buttercups. After Alphys resurrects Asriel without a SOUL as Flowey the Flower, he becomes incapable of feeling love. This makes him bored and resentful. After temporarily regaining his compassion, he apologizes for his actions to Frisk and realizes the gravity of his actions as a flower. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Asriel Dreemurr Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but still a child Classification: The Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, SAVE and LOAD, DETERMINATION, Can gain LOVE by killing others, Danmaku, Can attack the opponent's soul directly | Levitation, Possible Intangibility, Time Manipulation, Can erase timelines, Can summon swords and blasters, Soul Manipulation, Magic, Transformation, Danmaku, DETERMINATION, Acausality | All God of Hyperdeath abilities, Memory Manipulation, Power Nullification (Nullified Frisk's abilities, to a point in which they could do nothing but struggle) Attack Potency: Town level (Turned into a being with incredible power, Stated to be able to destroy an entire village of humans) | Multiverse level+ (Is infinitely more powerful than Chara) | At least Multiverse level+ (Far superior to his previous form) [[Speed|'Speed']]: Massively Hypersonic+ (Turned into a being with incredible power, Stated to be able to destroy an entire village of humans) | Infinite (Destroyed an entire timeline in seconds, Could keep up with Frisk) | Infinite (Kept on fighting after the timeline was destroyed) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown, but Higher Striking Strength: Class TJ | Unknown, Possibly Multiversal+ due to his stats | Unknown but Higher Durability: Town level (Turned into a being with incredible power, Stated to be able to destroy an entire village of humans) | Multiverse level+ (Is infinitely more powerful than Chara) | At least Multiverse level+ (Far superior to his previous form) Stamina: Unknown | Extremely high (Destroyed a timeline without effort, Could fight Frisk) | Even higher Range: Unknown | At least an entire timeline | Unknown Standard Equipment: Chara's SOUL | Seven Human SOULs, Every Monster SOUL in the underground, Can summon swords and blasters | Seven Human SOULs, Every Monster SOUL in the underground Intelligence: Very high, has lived nearly every possible outcome with his SAVE and LOADs before Frisk appeared, managed to outsmart nearly everyone in the game Weaknesses: Featless | Tends to underestimate his opponent and start using only a fraction of his powers. If someone with more DETERMINATION appears, they lose their SAVE and LOAD ability. Even if he is a very good manipulator, he is still just a child. | If someone with more DETERMINATION appears, they lose their SAVE and LOAD ability. Even if he is a very good manipulator, he is still just a child. A determined and compassionate soul can reach out to him and bring back his memories. Key: After Absorbing Chara's SOUL | God of Hyperdeath | Full Power Note: If you're looking for Asriel in his flower state: Here Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7 Category:Time Users Category:Gods Category:Kids Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Humanoids Category:Murderers Category:Final Bosses Category:Power Nullification Users Category:RPG Characters